Regresa a mí
by Condesa Nosferatu
Summary: Justicia Joven/Jovenes Titanes Chico bestia se había vuelto más hiperactivo… Raven ya no podía seguir tolerando más ese dolor que la atacaba, y ya no podía mantener su edad… Cyborg empezaba a dañarse, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo… Starfire había regresado a Tamaran al ser rechazada por Robin…. y Robin, él al menos consiguió una nueva familia... Justicia Joven


**Regresa a mí**

Prólogo:

Después de todo… ellos ya no podían seguir juntos

Chico bestia se había vuelto más hiperactivo… Raven ya no podía seguir tolerando más ese dolor que la atacaba, y ya no podía mantener su edad… Cyborg empezaba a dañarse, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo… Starfire había regresado a Tamaran al ser rechazada por Robin…. y Robin, él al menos consiguió una nueva familia, un nuevo equipo… Justicia Joven

Los jóvenes titanes sólo eran una historia pasada…

Capítulo 1: Pasado superado, mas no olvidado

P.D.V. (punto de vista) Starfire:

Ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación, mirando desde el balcón el resto de la galaxia, si, estaba en mi planeta natal, Tamaran, pero admito que extraño la Tierra, sin embargo…. Volver no es una buena opción

:Flashback:

_Entre a la terraza y vi a Robin a la orilla de la pequeña barda, recargado, disfrutando de una relajante brisa de verano…_

_-Ro-Robin, hola amigo- dije lo más amablemente posible_

_-Hola Star-me respondió con una sonrisa, su bella y hermosa sonrisa, la cual yo amaba con mi alma _

_-Quería saber si… amm, si tu querías acompañarnos a ver una película y comer palomitas_

-_Para ser sincero, prefiero quedarme aquí un rato_

_-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? Si, amm, si no te molesta claro-Pregunte algo nerviosa_

_El sólo sonrío y tomo mi mano_

_-Me encantaría Star-dijo y me acerco a el, nos quedamos mirando un rato la ciudad y la puesta de sol, el viento movía mi rojiza cabellera y el solo sonreía, algo raro en él, pero realmente bueno…_

:Fin del flashback:

Recordar eso no me servía de nada, yo ya no era una titan, y jamás lo sería de nuevo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Por qué tuve que decirle eso a Robin! Lo arruine todo, todo fue mi culpa. Si, yo no le hubiera confesado lo que sentía por él, posiblemente seguiríamos juntos, y no solo él y yo, seguiríamos juntos los 5! Raven, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Robin y yo, eramos un equipo! Fui una idiota, no debí confesarlo…

:Flashback:

_-La puesta de sol es hermosa, en Tamaran nunca vemos cosas así-dije con emoción ante lo que veía_

_-Si, lo sé, es hermosa, tu también lo eres Star-Dijo Robin provocando mi sonrojo, y el propio –N-no, es que, bueno tu sabes, somos amigos y, y me, me… me pa-pareces, me pareces muy linda –dijo rascándose la cabeza, su nerviosismo era mas que obvio_

_-Robin yo… yo, yo t-t-te… yo te amo-dije nerviosa, tenía que confesarlo, eso me estaba matando_

_Él se quedo sorprendido, no supo que decir, se separó de mí un poco y…_

_-Starfire yo, yo lo siento mucho, pero para mí mi trabajo es más importante, lo siento, en ti solo busco una amistad y lamento decirte que lo que sientes no es mutuo- sentenció él con una voz y una mirada fría, se alejó de mí y entro a la torre, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo_

:Fin del flashback:

Eso dolió tanto, como una estaca en el pecho, tanto que esa misma noche, decidí regresar a Tamaran, no se que sería de ellos ahora, ya que hablamos de que eso pasó hace mas de 4 años…

P.D.V. Robin

Estaba practicando en el gimnasio con Wally, yo esquivaba sus golpes y el los míos, además de que contra atacaba

-Espera hermano… Uff! Si que sabes pelear niño maravilla-dijo mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla

-Necesitas entrenar mas Wally-dije mientras salía del gimnasio e iba directo a mi habitación

Atravesé la sala y entre en un momento, no muy agradable, exacto! Megan y Conner estaban besándose mientras veían una película vomitiva romántica

-Provecho-dije entre risas

-No es divertido Robin!- exclamo Megan entre risas

-Disculpen, ya me iba xD –me fui de ahí riendo hasta mi habitación entre y me tropecé con una caja-Auch! Qué es eso?-me pregunte a mi mismo

Levante la caja y vi que tenía dentro, encontré mi antiguo comunicador de los jóvenes titanes y una foto grupal, sonreí al ver la cara seria de Cyborg, y a su lado Chico Bestia haciéndole un par de cuernos con sus dedos, Raven al centro con una cara molesta, casi queriendo golpear a los otros 2 mencionados, a lado de ella estaba yo, reía mientras veía la expresión de Raven ante el comportamiento del Chico Bestia y Cyborg…

Y a lado mío, estaba ella… mi primer amor, y hasta ahora, el único… Starfire.

Aun recuerdo cuando me dijo que me amaba, pero no…

Yo le dije que no la amaba para protegerla, porque ese mismo día Slade… el había atacado de nuevo.

:Flashback:

_-Robin yo… yo, yo t-t-te… yo te amo-dijo nerviosa, pero con su hermosa y dulce voz que me cautivaba siempre_

_Me sorprendí mucho, y a la vez me dio gusto saber que lo que yo sentía por ella, era mutuo... pero no debía ser así, Slade había amenazado y no podía poner en riesgo a Starfire, mi Starfire_

_-Starfire yo, yo lo siento mucho, pero para mí mi trabajo es más importante, lo siento, en ti solo busco una amistad y lamento decirte que lo que sientes no es mutuo- dije tratando de no llorar, me dolía rechazarla, y negar que yo también la amo, así que mejor entre a mi habitación y no deje que me siguieran, quería estar solo…_

_Para mi mala suerte, esas fueron mis últimas palabras a Star, porque ella se fue, y no supe más de ella_

_Meses después los problemas aumentaron y Jump City se volvió mas peligrosa, ya no pude protegerla, adiós jóvenes titanes…_

:Fin del flashback:

Recordar eso me dolía… ¿Dónde estará ella ahora?...


End file.
